Maybe we can Change?
by thatdirectionerM
Summary: what happens when two members lifes are changed forever? can they go back? Liam/Niall Louis/Harry Zayn/Louis


Liam Payne's POV

How could he? I had known since he started but, I thought he would stop before Hazz found out. I mean Louis was nice and although he was my friend, I took sides with Hazz because I knew what he was going through.

Harry Styles' POV

Life has been a living hell ever since I had broken up with Louis I didn't want to do it. But he was cheating on me! My Louis with another guy just madder then I already was. So that means Larry Stylinson is officially dead.

Zayn Malik's POV

I knew it wasn't right but, Louis looked so… so… good. And now Harry won't even look at me let alone talk to me. I sent at least 15 texts saying I was sorry. But I saw his found on the counter yesterday which looked like he hadn't even touched it for days on end. He has stayed in his room ever since he walked in on me and Louis. Wow, what a great friend I am.

Louis Tomlinson's POV

Great. Just great. Because of my stupid urge for something more than Harry was offering I lost the best boyfriend I ever had. God, why was Zayn so stupid? But why was he still so sexy? Why didn't I say no to him when I had the chance?

Niall Horan's POV

I am going to kill them. Not just Zayn, but Louis too for keeping this a secret for so long. I mean really what the hell is wrong those two? They hurt poor little Harry. Hazz may look tough on the outside but on the inside he was a little kid still. He was hurt very easily by Louis. He thought he would never hurt him. But I expected that I mean from Louis isn't bad looking and neither is Zayn. And Zayn isn't doesn't do the relationship stuff that all couples do (holding hands, kisses….ect.) and Harry was the complete opposite (virgin til' marriage) Poor Hazz. Everyone knows that Niam (Liam and I) relationship is obvisiouly the best. For I have Liam and all his relationship stuff.

Liam's POV

"Louis, you have to at least talk to him. He is miserable." I told Louis.

"Harry doesn't want to even see me, he's so mad at me." Louis told me.

"Louis just tell me you're sorry. He-"

"Liam you don't understand and you never will." Louis said to me as he teared up.

"I cheated on him as my boyfriend, Liam! I will never be able to gain back his trust again! "Harry was my soul mate and I will never get over him or get his trust back, Liam." Louis said as he flopped on his bed and began sobbing into his pillow.

As I tried to calm Louis down my phone started playing "I'll Stand by You" indicating that Niall was calling me. "Hey babe, what's up?" "Get to my house now!" I heard Niall's Irish accent through the speaker of my phone. But, before he hung up he said "Love you!"

Niall's POV

What am I going to do before Liam gets here? Harry was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall. I tried calling to him but he just didn't answer. So I decided to call Liam, "Hey babe, what's up?" "Get over here now!" I said into the phone. I quickly said "Love you" before I hung up. Harry mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. After a few seconds he got his coat and walked out the door. I asked him where he was going but I only got a muffled response.

Harry's POV

I just stared at the wall (a perfect place to stared when you are thinking) I could see Niall trying to get my attention but I just blocked out his voice and kept staring and thinking about Louis. I knew deep within my heart that I still wanted him back and he wanted me. So I decided to go and find him. I told Niall, "I'm going to Louis." I said softly, but I don't believe Niall heard me. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door yelling, "I'm going to see him!"

Louis' POV

I was alone after Liam left. Well a least for a few moments until I heard the door open. I thought to myself, "It's probably just Allen (my roommate)" but I was quickly shocked when I saw Harry.

Liam's POV

I opened the door of Niall's apartment and saw him crying which is a very rare occasion. Normally it was him who would be comforting me, because you know I am very emotional at times but now I had to do the job for him. Almost like returning the favor in a way. I rushed over to him and pulled him on my lap and asked him "What's wrong?" I kept whispering "shh, calm down, I'm right here Nialler I'm here its ok." After a while he finally calmed down and told me, "Harry left, Liam! I have no idea where he is and I tried to stop him, I really did" I kissed him to stop his rambling and his lips tasted better than ever have. He told me, "I love you, Li" and I responded, "I love you too Nialler." I dried a few tears that were still cascading down his face and smiled at him.

Harry's POV

I stood in the middle of Louis' kitchen and said "hey". He replied with a "hey" back and a sad smile. I asked him then after a silence, "Can I talk to you?" I looked into his brown eyes and saw that he had been crying due to his puffy red eyes and cheeks. He nodded and I plopped down on his couch, "So Lou I've missed you so much. I've wondered why you cheated on me? Was it something that I did? I thought you and I were a thing-" he cut me off with something I never would have heard him say, "I love you Harry!" he blurted out and I know for a fact he has never said that to me yet. I smiled and said, "I love you too Boo Bear" I told him. We both smiled widely ad knew that Larry Stylinson was back together.

Louis' POV

I took a deep breath and while Harry was talking and I blurted out, "I love you Harry" for I knew I loved him with all my heart. I, Louis William Tomlinson was in love with Harry Edward Styles! When he looked at me he smiled widely and said, "I love you too Boo Bear." I was awoken later that night to Niall trying to wake me up by screaming, "Your just going to hurt Harry again isn't you?" Liam and Harry were trying to pull Niall off my body and they were saying, "Niall get off him. And stop it." Liam finally got Niall off me so I could breathe since he pinned me down on the bed, my arms over my head. "Niall babe, calm down. Let Louis explain." Thank God, for Liam. I probably wouldn't have gotten Niall off of me if he wasn't there. But, in his eyes you could see he was still pissed as hell like Niall was. Niall on the other hand was still shooting daggers and glares at my way. Harry was just standing by Niall and Liam ready to stop Niall if he wanted to hurt me again or pin me to the round again. "Hunny calm down!" I heard Liam say. "Fine you have 4 fucking minutes Louis." Niall said, looking like he was ready to rip off my face, which I probably deserved. "No Liam its fine let him hit me. I deserve it." "WHAT?" 3 of them said. Even Niall was surprised. "I am so sorry guys, epically to you Hazz. I want you all to know, never ever again will I cheat on you ever again Hazz." I took his hand and kissed it. I saw him blushing and Liam was starting to tear up and Niall had him in his arms. "Hazz I hope you can forgive me." "Oh Boo Bear! I do I do forgive you!"

Niall's POV

Liam was holding me on the couch in his lap. I was crying like a baby, and I had a good reason to also! I lost Harry while he was in a vulnerable position in life with his breakup with Louis. During that time, between when Harry left and when Liam came I was vulnerable in my position. Even when Liam was whispering for me to calm down and just with me I still somehow felt vulnerable. Then out of the blue Liam gave me a very passionate kiss. He whispered in my ear, "Love you Nialler. I always will forever and ever. I will never leave you."

Liam's POV

"I love you, Nialler. I always will forever and ever. I will never leave you." I whispered in Niall's ear. I could tell he felt vulnerable even after I kissed him. I had to make sure he loved me and that I love him. Niall loosened up a little after I said that. He even smiled that smile that made my heart flutter, he hasn't really smiled since the whole Larry Stylinson break up. For the first time he laid in my lap and I played with his short blond hair (normally vice versa) I could tell he fell asleep due to his deep even breaths and his light snore. I placed a blanket from behind the couch over him and kissed his forehead and I fell asleep with him.

Louis' POV

"Boo Bear, why haven't you answered any of my questions yet? I answered, "because I was stupid not knowing that my boyfriend- points to harry- is the most amazing boyfriend ever." Harry and I both knew that wasn't all of it but he was young enough to still believe in the romantic sappy stuff. I smiled at him, "I'll never leave you again. I love you, Hazz."

Harry's POV

"Great way to start up our relationship again" I thought, "Lie to my face." I put on the fakest smile I could muster and pretended to buy his story. I may be young but I've known Louis enough when he lies. But it's ok because I really didn't want to know anyway. Louis took my hand and brought me to the kitchen; he put a blindfold on me and brought me somewhere. When he finally took off the blindfold I saw a room I've never seen before, on the mahogany table I saw a bowl of grapes (fake) and two plate's right next to each other. "Oh Lou, You shouldn't have!

Louis' POV

"It was from when our anniversary, that we never got to have", I said. Harry blushed and said, "You're so sweet Boo." He kissed my cheek and walked with me to the table. We were almost to the table when Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs. He smiled and pulled me up. As we were walking I thought to myself, "is this going to happen tonight?"

Liam's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night still on the couch, but I noticed Niall wasn't in my lap anymore. I took a deep breath and smelled bacon wafting in the living room from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen hoping Niall didn't burn anything down and saw a woman cooking by the stove. Phew ok so he didn't burn anything yet. I planted a kiss on Niall's lips but who was this girl? Was she going to take away my Nialler? I thought to myself before realizing wow I must really love him because I am afraid a because of a girl could take him from my grasp. Niall's voice took me away from my thoughts. "Morning Li. Sleep well?" I replied, "Yea, pretty good. But who's this?" "Oh that's Chrissa; she's going to be cooking for us until we can cook something other than grilled cheese." Niall said proud of himself. I laughed, because by us if I knew he had meant me. But I laughed with him anyway, and sat down next to him and planted another kiss on him, "I Love you!" I said "I Love You Too!"

Harry's POV

We walked up the stairs our hands interlocked. I knew Louis was the one, so I brought him upstairs and showed him something. We walked into our room, my hand still interlocked with Louis's. We have always shared a room but never did anything further than kissing. But I knew that if we did anything further Louis' would never leave me. He was too special. My heart was thumping. "Lou I want to do this with you" I said as he smiled. We were on the bed and I knew no matter how scared I was I had to go through with this. I pressed my lips against his and I felt him smirk. His tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance to open my mouth which I gladly let him in. we continued snogging for another 15 minutes but before Louis was pulling off my shirt and that was when the fun began.

Niall's POV

"Should I do it tonight, Harry? Or should I wait?" I asked. Harry was on his cell phone anyway. "Wait. Do it on your anniversary!" Harry said. "Harry, our anniversary is tomorrow." "So that's perfect I'll buy the it later today. "Niall… I have to tell you something. When I left here last night, I went to Louis' house." "Wait. You went where?" He repeated to me again, "I went to Louis' last night" "I need to think. You should leave for now" "OK" I decided to ask Liam to come over and help me out. I called Liam's cell phone, "Liam, can you come over please?" "Sure babe, anything wrong?" "I tell you when you come over." Liam came over a few minutes later and I told him what happened with Harry and I. He told me how to get over this dilemma and be ok with Harry and Louis' relationship again. But, I still had to go over to his house.

Harry POV

"Have fun babe?" I asked Louis who was next to me. "OH trusts me. I had fun." He grinned. "Perfect. Now he was mine. And I was his." I thought to myself. "C'mon you need your sleep babe." He said pulling me closer to him. He played with my curls and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

*The next night after the gang goes over to the Stylinson apartment*

Liam's POV

"Nialler, come sleep with me tonight?" I questioned. The truth was I was afraid he was going to leave me like Louis did to Harry. I mean I'm not good enough for him. He was way you of my league. He was way too good for me. I bet he never thought he'd end up will a person like me, scared of losing his friends, sensitive (probably too sensitive in Niall's opinion), cried a lot, practically dependent on Niall for comfort. How was he still with me? "Of course Li. I'll be over in 5." I could see him almost smile on the other side of the phone. "Love you Nialler." I said not wanting to hang up, fearing I would lose him. "Love you too LiLi." "Nialler please don't hang up. " I said frantically. I was hyperventilating now. "Liam calms down Hun. I'm turning the corner." I was curled up in ball now. "Liam I'm coming up your driveway now ok. Breathe." I was still hyperventilating when I heard him come in. "LIAM! BABE WHERE ARE YOU?" He came into the room and as soon as he found me he just hugged me. My breathing slowed down back to normal and I just held him. "Shh Li calm down. I'm here. I'm here. You're ok." Niall was rubbing my back and whispering in my ear. "Don't ever leave me Niall. Never." He nodded. "Want to go upstairs?" he asked. I paused. That means I would have to let go of him. "I'll carry you up." He said almost reading mind. "Yes please." He smiled.

Niall POV

Liam was on my back, bawling. What was up with him? Ever since Louis and Harry drama he had been do much more... clingy… needy… not that I was complaining, I t just wasn't Liam to be like that. Once we were upstairs I let him down and as soon as his feet I felt his arms wrap around me. I smiled. I put my hands around his waist and faced him. "You okay babe?" I asked pressing my forehead against his. "Yea I just missed you Nialler." He said giving me puppy dog eyes. "Let's get into bed Hun you must be tired." I said. "Okay." He said sadly. "I'll stay with you. Don't worry." He brightened up a little bit. "C'mon." I said waving towards the room. He followed never losing grip in my hand. "Babe we gotta change and you gotta let go of my hand to do that." He pouted but let go. I took my shirt off and threw it on the ground. I saw Liam smiling. "Cheeky boy eh?" I asked grinning at my blushing boyfriend. Then his smile dropped. "What's wrong Hun?" I asked worryingly. "Nothing, I was just wondering," he looked like he was about to cry again, so I walked over and hugged him. "Why do you love me?" I was shocked. Did he really just ask me that question? "What do you mean babe?" I asked sitting next to him on his bed. "I mean why do you love me? I mean I'm too sensitive I cry too much and I feel too dependent on ou. Why have you stayed with me this whole time babe?" he asked this time almost completely sobbing. I began singing "You're insecure don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the door." Then I skipped to my favorite part, "baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip our hair gets me overruled. And when you at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know you're beautiful." And he had stopped sobbing when I leaned in and put a kiss firmly on his lips. I lifted his chin up and our eyes were directly in front of each other. "Liam don't you EVER say you are too good for me. because you're not. And never ever think I am going to leave you for someone else I never will. Let's just get into our pjs and get in bed k babe?" I said planting a kiss on his temple. "Ok. I love you." "I love you too." He smiled again at my bare chest and I started to unbutton his. Once I had gotten to the bottom I slipped of my jeans and pulled on sweatpants. I saw that Liam had down the same because when I turned around he was getting into bed and was pointing at me and to the bed, signaling for me to come sleep next to him. I ran into bed and snuggled right next to him, our faces almost touching. "Nialler, we need to talk." He said and that's when I got worried.

Zayn POV

Oh shit. No. I couldn't be! No! I had done enough damage to them I couldn't just tell him that. That was a really big thing and I had already ruined his relationship once. And I wasn't going to make it any worse. I grabbed my phone and called Liam, he would know what to do. The phone rang and rang. Nothing. "Great now I had to wait til' I saw him. But I need to talk now. This is killing me. I was in love with a Stylinson.

Louis's POV

Man was Harry amazing in bed. I smiled to myself as he fell asleep in my arms. He was mine. I would never ever leave him again. I knew how stupid I was to cheat on him with Zayn. Zayn wasn't what I was looking for. He was just what I wanted in the heat of the moment. And that was the stupidest moment of my life, and I will never ever make that moment happen again.

**To be continued… **


End file.
